User talk:Energy X
GIF's Hi EnergyX! How do I do a gif of my Pokemon. I have a shiny Zapdos and Articuno and more that I want to gif for you. This may also help for Sun and Moon Thx Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 20:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC) PS: I have done a three people blog PPS: I'm getting Poppilo if you want me to gif him Pls look at my roleplay application But I don't know how Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 21:08, August 8, 2016 (UTC) A:) no one taught me how to do it B:) that sounds easier Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 21:14, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you give me the link The roleplay page link Can you add me on the roster just so i dont look like a random guy who joined? Has anyone done The latest Pokemon news for this month? Just wondering. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:15, August 8, 2016 (UTC) He begins with Fennekin and Espurr - NegimaLover - hello everyone 04:56, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I see, Thank you for the reply X i see. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 09:01, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Role Play Remember the groups we made in the role play to go through the Synstri Forest to Maesal Town? Well yeah, I forgot the members in my group. When I try to reread to find my group members, I got confused easily. Can you reply with the all the group members? (For example: Group 1 = Artus & Sophiana.) DaPokeMaster (talk) 10:02, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Wallpaper How do you add a wallpaper to a wiki and how do you make it that sites paper? Untitled Section Do you or do not you not have to approve of roleplayers characters before they can start roleplaying?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 05:16, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Claire's Spinda Why'd you delete Claire Spinda images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:13, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh makes sense. Then can't you delete Claire's Spinda?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:18, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Delete May you delete this blog of mine as I decided to move it to a forum. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:54, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Why don't we have a message wall? Just wondering. Professor Em Sure. If you use MonoBook, there is a link at the side of the page called "What links here" and it will list all the pages that have links to the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Right. The only one missing is JE002 and that's it. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Bob36080 misbehaving Hello, Bob36080 was misbehaving in chat. Evidence in the picture. Felix Vašečka (talk) 09:47, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Userboxes Can you make user box about a user being Czech (that means a person being from Czech Republic)? If not, who should I ask? DominikDewott (talk) 13:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Lysandre's Gyarados Does Lysandre really have a Gyarados anime? Is there proof?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:40, August 18, 2016 (UTC)